


Velvet Rope

by Little_Geecko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Geecko/pseuds/Little_Geecko
Summary: Apocalypse is no more. Everything should go on just fine, right?Right?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Beelzebub (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Velvet Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! hre i bring to ya an ineffable fic!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This happens AFTER Adams fucking yeets Satan back to the ground, so this doesn't affect future events!
> 
> Please enjoy and check my other fics if ya want!  
> @Little_geecko on Twitter

After stopping the apocalypse, several things happened at the same time.

The earth stopped shaking, the sky opened and it was no longer as dark as night itself to make way for the beautiful sun and white clouds floating peacefully on the soft blue

Young Adam ran to hug his "real" father, relieved, silently thanking that it was all over just as Crowley was thanking it as well to whoever. All of their other human friends present celebrated with them.

The demon turned to see his fellow angel, their eyes met and a smile was reflected on their faces almost at the same time, of absolute happiness, even their cheeks reddened with a vigorous laugh

It was over. The apocalypse was stopped and life on earth will prevail for 6000 more years, possibly ... more time to enjoy it with his angel, see new places, try the new things humans will create in the future, see the brilliant blue sky every day in peace.

Aziraphale took his hand, and Crowley squeezed it back, affectively.

... But perhaps he celebrated too quickly, for there was a loud crash behind them that shook the ground. They looked behind

The Archangel Gabriel.

And soon after, Prince Beelzebub emerged from the ground

They both gave off a strong negative aura, Crowley could feel it, and was even surprised that Gabriel came to have his aura so ... dark, almost navy blue instead of soft purple

They walked steadily toward them, and Crowley gradually felt his heart drop to his stomach and go back up, swore he might be trembling, since, honestly? The look on his superior’s face made him anxious.

What were they going to do to them?

Whatever it was, he kept his cool, with both hands now in his pockets. Aziraphale looked down. Adam didn’t appear to be affected.

Now they were face to face. Side and side

"Lord Beelzebub ... what an honor" Crowley started

"Crowley the traitor."

"What an ugly word..."

“There are worse words that I can think of. Where is the child?" The Lord of Flies demanded, with a slight buzz in their words

They all turned to look at Adam, and Gabriel's face changed to a calmer one, approaching next to Beelzebub to the young man ... Wait a minute, where did everyone go? 

Crowley peeked around. He could swear that the other children, the old couple and the witch were there too.

What?

Gabriel was speaking to Adam, which brought him out of his thoughts.

“Young man… armageddon must… restart. Right now. An inconvenience like this should not stand in the way of the Greater Good! ” Said the archangel

"We still have to see who stands in front of whom" Beelzebub interrupted. Gabriel made a resignation face “But the battle must be decided now, boy. That is-zzz. ”They stopped to cut the buzz and continue. "Your destiny. The war must start anyway. Now"

Adam narrowed his eyes. "You guys want a war to decide which side is better?"

"Obviously!" Gabriel replied "It is the Great Plan" And again that face of resignation, as if it was costing him to maintain his composure "That is what the earth was created for"

Adam made another confused face, to which Beelzebub stepped forward literally pushing the Archangel away with their shoulder "I'll take care of it"

"Adam" started. Crowley noted the fake reassurance of his boss "When all this is over, you can rule the world" They bowed at the child's height "Don't you want to rule the world?"

"It's hard enough thinking about new things so my friends don't get bored." And he looked back, as if they were there, although Crowley couldn't see them for some reason. It was just Adam, and them, the higher entities. "I already have the world that i need”

"You can't just reject what you are!" Gabriel interrupted, as if it offended him. "Your birth, your destiny, everything- everything is part of the Great Plan"

(Right?)

Crowley pretended not to hear that thought. He looked at Aziraphale, who kept his gaze on the scene, neutral. Without saying anything. If Azira wasn't going to say anything to help poor Adam, then he would.

"You don't seem to stop talking about the Great Plan, Gabriel!" Crowley yelled from where they were, causing both bosses to turn to them.

"Cr- Demon, I think you should keep your mouth shut," said the archangel, gesturing with his fingers. He was irritated. "Before I shut it myself"

"Uuuhh, how threatening ..." Said the snake, with a small smile "Well, make something clear for me, big angel" Crowley walked to face the Archangel "Does that include ... the Ineffable Plan?"

“THE GREAT PLAN! It's written!" Beelzebub yelled out of nowhere "A world it's created, doomed to exist 6,000 years so it will end in chaos, flames and destruction!" Their face remained incredibly serious despite what they said, although the frown wasn’t going away. They were staring at Adam, like they were trying to set him on fire just by looking at him

"Yes yes, whatever, the Great Plan" He made a gesture with his hand, annoyed "But does that include the Ineffable Plan or not?"

Everyone fell silent 

... Maybe too silent for his liking. Crowley nervously looked behind him, at Aziraphale. He needed some support here

“Aziraphale knows about the Great Ineffable Plan. Isn't that right, angel? ”

Aziraphale gave a little jump as if he came out of a trance and stared at Crowley, eyes lost. Then he looked at Gabriel, at Beelzebub, and again at Crowley.

The angel opened his mouth to speak.

"Huh..."

One final glance at Crowley, one that reflected a thousand thoughts running through his head, before focusing on his boss.

"I..."

"... No ... I have no idea what he's saying. Gabriel..."

Both Gabriel and Crowley made a surprised sound, especially Crowley, who felt a pang in his stomach ... What did he just say?

_What_ _?_

"...What?"

"I knew this interruption was ridiculous!" Gabriel expressed with an arrogant dry laugh. "If there was any kind of change in the Plan, I would be the first to know!"

"Uh-huh," said Beelzebub, who earned an ugly look from Gabriel, but didn't say anything else.

But Crowley wasn't listening to them, he was stunned, focused on Aziraphale and the way he gradually grew more nervous, it showed in his eyes, desperate to find something to look at instead of Crowley's eyes, playing with his hands, his trembling frown, as if he wanted to explode in a thousand explanations and couldn’t, something was stopping him.

"Azira-" He whispered his name as if he were out of air "What are you-" He looked at Gabriel, he looked everywhere, agitated "Don't leave me hanging here, please, this is not the best time to deny things"

Crowley laughed nervously and went straight to Aziraphale.

Something happened that made him stop short

Aziraphale took 2 stepsback, away from him

"... Angel" A weak murmur, now truly concerned. The demon stretched out his arm towards the divine being "What's wrong-?"

"Get away from me" Replied the angel firmly, squeezing his hands in front of his chest, "Don't come any closer!"

Aziraphale! Tell me what's wrong with you! ” He screamed, raising his hand perhaps too quickly, because what he received was a blow to his palm that made him hiss painfully, squeezing his wrist, watching the steam come out of the wound. Aziraphale burned him with a divine fire attack

"Uuugh!! Why did you do that?!"

Crowley had no idea what was happening, or why was Aziraphale was so affected out of nowhere, like he was on the verge of tears, like he was ... scared of him.

There was silence again, so long that Crowley almost forgot they weren't alone. He regained the notion of time when Aziraphale reacted, not knowing what to do with his hands for a moment; he extended them towards Crowley and moved them away again, opened and closed his mouth and reached the point where he could no longer maintain eye contact with the demon

He was trembling. Aziraphale was genuinely scared of him. But why?

_Why?_

Aziraphale shook his head and decided to round Crowley, going directly to Gabriel and hugging him, hiding his face in his chest. Gabriel was thrown a little off balance, confusion visible on his face but, as a reflex, he hugged Aziraphale back.

"Brother Aziraphale -... What is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Gabriel was also worried, stroking his little brother's hair to calm him down somehow. Nor did he seem to care that Aziraphale's tears were wetting his sweater

" _He used me_ " The angel replied, looking up at his brother, desperate "I- I didn't want to be part of any of this! I just followed his orders, or he was going to --...he was going to hurt me, Gabriel ... ”His pale face was covered in tears now, flushed with emotion and embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry ...- I'm so sorry, I was so scared -..." He hiccuped, hiding his face again on the white sweater.

Crowley couldn’t believe what he heard.

"Brother ... Why ... Why didn't you tell me before?" Asked the archangel, anxious.

"I didn't want him to do something to me, he- he lives in the same city as me, he was chasing me everywhere, I thought ... you wouldn't believe me -..."

Gabriel put on an expression of pure horror, then anger, which quickly morphed into a mortified one, hugging Aziraphale tightly and trying to calm his aching cry

"Oh, my brother- I knew it, I knew there was something behind this whole ... alliance," he muttered, almost to himself.

And Gabriel shot Crowley a cold look, but Crowley did not respond.

Crowley was frozen, he felt all the blood drain to his feet and the cold lodged deep in his stomach. No ... this wasn’t possible ... it wasn’t possible that his best friend was throwing him under the bus like that. There was no way! If Aziraphale was so ... so honest, and such a good angel, it even hurt him to lie, or do the dirty work

But...what if he was lying?

What if ... something was controlling him maybe?

Beelzebub entered his field of vision, they looked as surprised as everyone present, except that their gaze was more appreciative than painful, they even seemed to be seeing above their heads. By their side, Adam remained neutral, but clearly uneasy at the dramatic scene that unfolded before his eyes.

There was no way this was something Azira was hiding all this time, no ... he refused to believe it was.

"Aziraphale, please-" The demon pleaded, slowly raising his hands in front of him "You ... you're not like that! You are my friend! What did these two do to you, huh?? ”

The angel only remained silent, avoiding him, not showing his face to Crowley.

Crowley took a breath and exhaled heavily. It was getting late, he felt that the sky was darkening on himself although surely only a few minutes passed.

Once again he tried to get closer to his angel, but he had to stop short when Gabriel reacted, raising his electrified hand in his direction.

"Don't take one more step, demon" He spat out his title, dripping such venom that Crowley made a face "Or you're going to regret it a lot. I won't let you keep on hurting my brother! ”

At this, Crowley bared his teeth, menacing, he really wasn't afraid of Gabriel's thunder, they both knew he could take them. He kept talking anyway

“LISTEN TO ME WELL, ARCHANGEL! IT’S GONNA BE BEST FOR _YOU THREE_ TO CONFESS WHO BRAIN-WASHED AZIRAPHALE BEFORE I PERSONALLY SEND ALL OF YOU TO HELL! ”

He was getting angry, the pain and anguish merging to form an even stronger emotion, he felt like he was going to burst at any second.

"I GIVE YOU ALL 3 SECONDS! ”

There was no way. It must be one of them. Aziraphale was not like this!

"ONE!..."

How dare they do this to his best friend, his complement?

"TWO...!"

He was going to destroy them, whoever it was, even if it cost him. His eyes went to Aziraphale, to his tear-stained face and crystalline and empty eyes and- ..

Teeth.

Aziraphale ... was smiling.

_Aziraphale was smiling._

Behind everyone's back, half hidden in his brother's chest, smiling arrogantly with tears wetting his face and still his eyes molded to his big smile. He knew that smile- The same smile he put on when he _threatened to never talk to him again_

He could even swear, he heard his low mocking laugh, while he rubbed his face against Gabriel’s chest like a cat.

Like it's a _game_

Like-

_Like-_

"...You..."

Crowley felt something break in his head, and in his chest too, right where his heart was-

"You ...- YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

And not caring about Gabriel's thunders, he ran straight for Aziraphale with his arms outstretched, his pupils aggressively dilated and sharp claws ready to strike, to break.

He let out a high-pitched roar, vocalizing his unleashed anger as if they were two voices from hell itself. Both divine beings jumped, hugging each other, Gabriel ready to launch his attack when-

Something hit Crowley in the neck, knocking him to the ground like a hunted deer.

Everyone turned to see Beelzebub, who had the fingers of their hand simulating a pistol.

“Enough of this show”

And without further ado, they walked over to where Crowley was now laying. Everyone seemed to release a breath they didn’t knew they were holding.

Crowley was on his side, and couldn't get up, he felt his head and shoulders heavy as cement and the sensation was going down his arms and abdomen; Beelzebub had hit him with a stun attack.

He could still growl, trying to scratch the floor while seeing Aziraphale, who returned to his innocent sheep act in front of his brother.

No, no no, no _no no no-_

He felt Beelzebub grab him by the collar of his shirt and lift him up like a sack.

"Things have taken an unex-zzzzpected turn, don't you think, traitor Crowley?" He heard Beelzebub laugh through bared teeth, as if they meant something else, straightening the demon up to sit him on the floor. "Looks like some nteresting new information has been released"

They raised their head to the brothers, giving Aziraphale a long, strange look.

"... Keep me up to date on the situation with your soldiers, Archangel Gabriel" They said "I will take care of my demons, especially this one here" They shook Crowley, making him complain.

"Ah ..." Gabriel lost his serious demeanor long ago, but recovered quickly by holding Aziraphale protectively. "Yes, we will discuss it later. I have something more important to attend. ”And he looked at his poor, innocent brother, as if he were to blame for this happening to him.

"Let’s go, Aziraphale"

The smaller angel nodded, closing his eyes, and in the blink of an eye they both vanished.

Crowley began to see strange blurred figures around him, he distinguished Anathema’s dress, the pairs of feet of Adam's friends, and he heard someone gasp in surprise, perhaps one of the elders, but he didn’t have time to see them clearly.

Because he began to sink on the ground.

The last thing he saw was young Adam, looking at him with ... sorrow.

And everything turned dark, smelled of wet dirt and gradually grew hotter.

Beelzebub was speaking to him, he knew it, but it was a distant voice that barely managed to blend in with his invasive thoughts.

What is going to happen to me now? Crowley thought

Why, Aziraphale?

...

Weren't we friends?

Why?

_Why?_

And without realizing it, tears rushed down his cheeks, falling on his legs.

_What was going to happen now...?_

* * *

You're at the bottom of your life now, so you want to cry, _right?_

A convenient _Heaven's_ net doesn't exist

It's established. This slavery (slavery)

 _"Yes yes, this is your fate!_ " The obstinate fools spit those words out

_"There is no love there. Is there no love?"_

The girl screamed

**_The velvet rope was torn_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Song: KILMER  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmPoZ1BPcNY  
> Hope ya liked it!  
> @Little_geecko


End file.
